Hip fracture is a costly and painful problem for individuals of any age. Hip fracture generally occurs when an individual falls and lands on a hip or an area of the body proximate to a hip. Several factors, therefore, make hip fractures a particular hazard for the elderly. First, as a person ages, he or she often has an increase in muscular degeneration and visual impairment and decreases in gait and balance, thereby making trips and falls more likely. Second, as a person ages, he or she often suffers from a decrease in bone density making fractures more likely from even relatively low impact incidents. Finally, elderly individuals sustaining hip fracture injuries are more likely than their younger counterparts to suffer certain other medical complications, such as pneumonia. The affects of hip fracture on an elderly individual can be quite severe. Half of all elderly victims of hip fracture are unable to ever return to their previous life and activity level, often necessitating a move into an assisted living or nursing care facility. Societal impacts of hip fracture are also great and are likely to increase as the population ages. It has been estimated that there are over 250,000 hip fractures in the United States with an estimated Medicare cost of about $2.9 billion. It is estimated that the number of annual hip fractures could rise to 500,000 by the year 2040, due to the increasing population of elderly persons.
One method employed to prevent hip fractures is the use of hip protecting devices which cushion the hips on impact. A number of clinical studies have shown considerable protection against hip fracture upon fall with a hip protection device. See, e.g., Effect of External Hip Protectors on Hip Fractures, J.B. Lauritzen et al, Lancet, 341:11-13 (1993). One of the major problems with currently available hip protectors is compliance, or the willingness of individuals to consistently wear the protectors. Examination of available devices clarifies the compliance problem as the devices tend to be bulky, uncomfortable and lend an unattractive appearance to the wearer. A know device is made of two rigid plastic concave pieces which are placed in pockets in specially constructed boxer-style underwear such that the plastic pieces ride over and cup the hip joints. Further, another known device consists of a specially constructed boxer-style underwear having compressible pads integrally associated with the underwear and positioned so as to ride over the hip joints. The protecting features, the rigid plastic pieces or the compressible pads, are in place and “activated” at all times during use of the devices. That is, the protecting features are present even when the wearer is not in danger of a fall but rather may be sitting or walking safely. Consequently, the extra width caused by the rigid plastic pieces or compressible pads is always present giving an unattractive appearance and tending to decrease compliance. Furthermore, the constant presence of the compressible pads and especially the rigid plastic pieces is uncomfortable especially if worn under any but the loosest of clothing. Such discomfort also decreases compliance.